


Think of Me

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: State of Denial: S3 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are still engaged, And still sickingly in love, F/F, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, and are ENDGAME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A S3 fix-it where Alex and Maggie are still together, seperated only by distance after Maggie moves away for a once in a lifetime job. Missing her, Alex heads back home to Midvale to spare herself from a suffocating, empty apartment.Or - a 3x06 fix-it fic where Alex and Maggie don't let distance get in the way of them loving each other.





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a lovely response to my last fix-it, so hope you enjoy this one just as much x

_It looks worse than it is._

_It looks worse than it is._

The call connected. ‘It looks--.’ Alex’s rehearsed disclaimer, to prevent her fiancée from worrying about the taped together fingers and the arm that was in a sling, was stopped short at the sight of Maggie’s own injury. ‘What happened to you?’

‘ _It looks worse than it is_?’ Maggie grinned. ‘It’s just one little cut, babe. Just three stitches and, luckily, no concussion. That’s all it is, please don’t worry about it.’

Alex couldn’t stop looking at the cut right temple, wishing that there weren’t thousands of miles currently between them, so that she could kiss it better and, perhaps even, offer to take a look at those stitches because she was certain that she could do a much neater job. ‘What happened?’

‘I switched off for two seconds whilst sparring, and received a kick to the face for my stupidity,’ Maggie explained. ‘How about you? Are you okay?’

‘Alien vs bone. Alien won,’ Alex said, forcing a smile and doing her best to angle her hand towards the webcam. ‘Four broken fingers. The sling is preventative – apparently, I’m so stubborn, I’d try to use my hand regardless.’

‘You would.’

‘You sound like the DEO doctor.’

‘Babe, you once tried to go to work with a concussion.’

‘And I learned my mistake when the locker room started spinning.’ That had been four months ago, and Maggie had ended her shift early, citing a family emergency to take care of her at home. This time it was only four broken fingers but Alex wished her fiancée could do the same right now, fly back from DC and look after her. ‘J’onn’s placed me on a week’s leave since I can neither shoot a gun, nor write. Says it’s _about time_ I had some time off, so he thought this was a good opportunity to do so.’

‘That’s a good thing, though? Paid leave? Gives you the chance to rest up those fingers…after all, you need those fingers to get all healed up for me, you hear?’

Alex felt a rush of blood at the thought, and at the husk of Maggie’s voice. ‘I do.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Good.’ Then her grin faded, resignation slipping onto her features. ‘If it’d been a normal week, I’d have said that you should fly over but work’s super crazy busy right now, what with all the undercover crap I’m having to do, so it probably wouldn’t be worth your while.’

‘I know,’ Alex nodded. ‘I had figured as much. It’s okay, I would’ve had work this week anyway…at least we have technology though, so I can see your pretty face.’

Her fiancée smiled. ‘Yep, and for that I am eternally grateful.’

/ / /

Day one of leave.

She woke up in an empty bed in an empty apartment and was hit immediately with a suffocating sense of boredom.

If Maggie had been here, it would have been fine. They’d have either not left bed, moved to the couch or went out for the day – whatever they did, it would have been great. But she wasn’t, and Alex had never done well with daytime boredom, mainly because she’d never had to experience before – she had perfect attendance at school, was always doing something at college and then found herself a job that she loved so much, she rarely took vacation days.

This was a new experience.

Time dragged so slowly, it felt like a never-ending experience too.

Midday and Alex was still in her pyjamas, flicking through the channels and trying to find a show or film that held her interest for longer than five minutes. There was a knock at the door. She jumped to her feet, grateful for this temporary reprieve from boredom – hell, it could be someone here to kill her and she’d be thankful, for kicking the bastard’s ass one-handed, would at least give her something to do.

It wasn’t a would-be assassin.

It was her sister, who was exceptionally chipper. ‘Get dressed, I’m taking you somewhere.’

‘What?’

‘You’re on leave and you haven’t been on vacation for ages. Therefore, I'm taking you somewhere,’ Kara smiled, pushing her way past Alex, into the apartment.

‘ _Vacation_?’

‘Did I stutter?’ Kara placed an empty suitcase on the couch.

‘No, I…where?’

‘Midvale,’ her sister said. ‘I’ve cleared it with J’onn – if something major comes up, I’ll have to fly back but, otherwise, I’m on vacation too. Plus, I’ve also borrowed his sweet ride for the trip too.’

‘You’re driving?’

‘I didn’t pass my test for nothing.’

‘ _Barely_ passed your test.’ _And after a handful of attempts, too_.

‘A pass is a pass. Besides, I don’t need to be a good driver when I can fly.’

‘Very reassuring, sis,’ Alex grimaced, memories of being in the passenger seat as Kara drove flooding back to her.

‘Oh I didn’t mean it like--. Wait, _you_ can’t even use your hand. Of course, I’m driving.’ Kara pointed at the case. ‘Just pack, okay? We’ll be there until Sunday, so pack accordingly.’

/ / /

In her suitcase, among her own clothes, was a borrowed shirt and a leather jacket that her love had left behind for her to wear if she so wanted. They weren’t really necessary, for her fiancée was constantly with her – Maggie’s engagement ring which she entrusted Alex to look after while she was gone, hung on a chain around her neck, close to her heart. She took it off only at night – that big old rock could dig into skin if she lay on it – and anytime when she went into the field, absolutely terrified that she might lose it. Still…it was nice to have as many little reminders as possible because, damn it, it was hard being apart, so _fucking_ hard.

They arrived in Midvale late evening, after making various stops along the way for comfort and for food. Eliza was out to greet them as Kara pulled into the driveway.

‘Darling,’ her mother beamed as she pulled Alex into a tight hug, that caused some discomfort to the crush limb. ‘I’m so sorry,’ Eliza apologised. ‘How are you holding up?’

‘It’s tough,’ Alex answered, before realizing that the question was directed towards her hand, rather than her aching heart. She quickly added, ‘Sore.’

‘I also meant about Maggie, dear.’

 _Oh_. ‘Yeah. It’s tough.’ A part of Alex had once dared to think about what it would have been like had they split over the kids’ issue, and she’d consequently forced those thoughts right to the back of her mind. They were scary but, thankfully, redundant now. They didn’t need kids to be happy and, just recently, Maggie had revealed to her that she would like them too, some day when the time was right. They were going to have their own family and, even if for some reason they didn’t, that would be okay too. Maggie was all she needed in life, anything else was just a bonus.

/ / /

Something that had never failed to warm Alex’s heart was how her mother had taken to welcoming Maggie into the family. It would’ve been heartwarming regardless, but the fact that Eliza treated Maggie like a daughter meant the absolute world to Alex.

Even when Maggie wasn’t present, Eliza was thinking about her.

‘This is for your lady,’ her mother said, placing a wicker basket on the coffee table.

It was a care package, stuffed with a variety of items such as a scarf, a selection of candles and bathbombs. It was unbelievably sweet. ‘Mom…this is amazing. She’s gonna love this, thank you.’

‘Do you her address to hand?’

‘It’s okay, I’ll send it,’ Alex insisted. ‘I was actually planning on sending her something too.’ She’d spotted a few vegan cookbooks the other day, instantly thought of Maggie and bought them without even hesitating. ‘But this is really sweet, she’ll really appreciate this.’

Eliza smiled. ‘I hope she does…is she enjoying it?’

Alex nodded. ‘She is. She’s finding it tough, too.’

Eliza rested a hand on Alex’s leg. ‘Just keeping thinking about that wedding, sweetie.’

‘I am, mom.’ Every night she went to bed thinking about it, picturing how Maggie was going to look standing at the altar waiting for her, how hard it was going to be to stop herself from crying the second she stepped into the church. Whatever was left of her reputation would be crushed that day. And she didn’t care. She was excited at the prospect of being teased about it, because the teasing would offer the perfect segue to gush about how extraordinary her wife was. ‘I am.’

/ / /

Their usual evening _Skype_ session wasn’t exactly viable in a house that had a distinct lack of privacy – her childhood bedroom was shared, meaning her sister with super hearing was just three metres away. They resorted to text messages instead, something that was made that little bit more difficult when she had to use her weaker hand to text.

_A; Shit up._

_*SHUT_

Maggie was living for the inevitable typos.

**_M: HAHAHAHAHA_ **

_A: How old are you??_

**_M: I love that your autocorrect doesn’t even doubt it._ **

**_Autocorrect knows all about your potty mouth_ **

**_Potty mouth…see what I did there??_ **

_A: I hate you._

**_M: You LOVE me._ **

_A: I do._

_And I miss you._

_Send a picture?_

Her fiancée was only too happy to oblige, the make-up less and freckled face snap that she sent, making Alex only miss her more.

_A: Gorgeous._

_I wish you were here._

The typical lightening fast reply was delayed by a few seconds. Then,

**_M: Is Kara asleep?_ **

_A: Soundly._

**_M: Do you have headphones?_ **

_A: Yeah?_

**_M: Plug them in and I’ll call you._ **

Her headphones were lying in a tangled heap on top of her suitcase by the door. Carefully, Alex slid out of bed and made her way over to grab them, mindful of the squeaky floorboards that had plagued the room for as long as she remembered. The mission was a success – she had her headphones and Kara hadn’t stirred.

_A: In._

She answered her phone on the first ring.

‘Hey baby,’ came Maggie’s voice. ‘Are you absolutely sure that your sister is asleep?’

Alex whispered into the little microphone of her headphones. ‘She’s snoring.’

‘Runs in the family, I see,’ Maggie laughed. ‘Okay, you don’t need to say another word. Just lay back, get comfortable and I’ll do _all_ the talking.’

Now it clicked what exactly her fiancée was proposing, and a warm feeling rapidly spread through Alex's being. ‘I’ve never done this in my childhood bed before. I mean I have, just not with another person.’ And certainly not whilst in the company of anyone else, let alone her sister. Her _Kryptonian_ sister, who had enhanced hearing.

Alex would be lying if the risk of it didn’t turn her on even more.

‘See? You’re scoring off a lot of firsts with me, aren’t you?’ She could picture the smirk on Maggie’s face. ‘Now I mean it. Not another word. You do not want to wake Kara up.’

/ / /

She woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, and a text from her fiancée.

**_M: Last night was fun. I’ve got a busy day ahead, but will hopefully have time to call you again tonight. Could do it again if you want? Strengthen up that weaker hand even more?_ **

**_Love you so much xo_ **

Alex smiled.

_A: I look forward to it. Love you too x_

Her sister was the first to greet her as she entered the dining room, and sat down at the table. ‘You look like you got a good night’s rest. See, I told you coming back home was worthwhile.’

 _Yeah…that was the reason._ ‘I guess it was,’ Alex said reaching for the jug of orange juice.

‘How’s your fingers?’

Alex nearly dropped the jug. ‘Why?’ Then she remembered one arm was currently hanging in a sling. ‘Oh, these ones?’ She was blushing. Badly.

‘You have any more broken fingers that I don’t know about?’

‘No, no.’ God, her face was on damn fire. That girl. _God..._ Maggie Sawyer was going to be the death of her one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? x


End file.
